


Adrien Agreste

by zainykookiemonster (orphan_account)



Series: He Wears His Mask [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Criminal AU, Criminal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Criminal!Adrien, Criminal!Chat Noir, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Identity Reveal, London, Minor Plagg/Tikki, Police!Nathaniel, Reveal, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, devil movie, you know devil the hindi/indian movie i just had to make a mirauclous lady bug au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zainykookiemonster
Summary: “He called you gorgeous?” Nathaniel asked, holding his face in his left hand, “What a flirt,”“A flirt? More like a psycho. We ended up exchanging numbers, to his insistence. That was what I called him, too, ‘psycho’,”“But why, ‘psycho’?”“Like I said, he was crazy! He lived for thrill. Never once, in the days we were in contact, had something bizarre happened to me,”“So why stay friends?”“You know, it’s funny, really. I realized that I was just as psycho as him?”“What?”“Wanna know why? It’s because I fell in love with him.”(This is the first part to the "He Wears His Mask" series.)-----Updates every Sunday and/or Wednesday
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: He Wears His Mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 714

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Marinette. Baker, Designer, Psychiatrist.

“Marinette! You’re going to be late!” Sabine’s voice rang through the Google like an alarm.

Marinette groaned and flipped to the side, calling for her Google’s attention, “Coming Maman, just 10 minutes,”

“You’re meeting with the Officer in 20!” 

“20?” Marinette’s eyes fluttered open slightly, before widening in shock, “20?!”

She jumped out of bed, quickly grabbing her toothbrush and stripping her pajamas. Hopping into her shower, Marinette frantically brushed her teeth before washing out her mouth and moving on to shampooing her hair.

Sabine was downstairs flipping the last of the pancakes as Tom read the morning newspaper while listening to Bridgette gushing about her latest trip to Barcelona.

Ten minutes later, a fully clothed and wide awake Marinette ran down the steps of the grand staircase before dashing into the kitchen and giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, maman, love you Maman!” She squealed before running into the dining room and snatching a pancake.

Munching on a bite of her breakfast, Marinette quickly greeted her older sister and father, “Good morning Papa, morning Bridge,”

Tom glanced at his youngest from above his reading glasses, “What did we tell you about table manners?”

She rolled her eyes before reciting her parent’s rule about not eating with your mouth full, “Anyways,” she drawled on, “How did the factory check in Barcelona go, Bridge?”

“It’s wonderful! I was just telling Papa about how beautiful the city is!” Her older sister chirped happily, fanning her face in joy, “I was able to Félix again, too! He’s much more seriouser, though,” She frowned.

“I bet he’s just stressed, the bread demands have been high these days,” Marinette giggled, “Did you get your new recipes for the raspberry tarts approved, Papa?” She turned her head to face the large man properly.

“Oh you know they can’t deny their CEO and top chef,” He smiled, “Though I doubt I should be getting any credit, _you’re_ the one who recommended adding in maple syrup,”

Marinette finished the last of her meal before standing up and giving her father and sister a kiss on the cheek, “I only learned from the best!” She grabbed her purse, phone, and keys before waving to her family, “I need to go now! I can’t be late!”

“Only two pancakes, dear? Are you sure that's all you want?” Sabine called, a warm smile on her face.

“Ma _man_!” Marinette whined, “Don’t tempt me!”

“Alright, alright,” Sabine laughed, “Good luck!”

Marinette walked out of her family’s mansion and ran up to her car. After her parent’s success in their petite bakery in France, a couple more openings later the family became famous. It was about time they had started a true company, and so far it was a great success!

“Alright,” The young woman whispered to herself as she drove out of the mansion’s driveway, “Today’s the first date, gotta do my best,”

Her parent’s had arranged a meeting between her and a young man by the name of Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He, like Marinette, was a Parisian residing in London. He had been moved from his post in France to the U.K because of a major lead that had brought him and his team here.

The last time she had met Kurtzberg was during a Gala for Paris’s finest on the past New Year’s Eve. They had shared a “kiss of goodluck” that night and every one figured they would be dating soon. Five months in and neither party made a move. 

Until today.

Marinette drove into the Train Station’s parking lot and searched for her train.

“Marinette!” A baritone voice called.

She spun around and was face-to-face with a blue-eyed red-hed, “Hey, Nath,” She grinned, “How’re you doing?”

“I could be better, you?” 

“I’m doing okay. How’d the lead come out? Get anything new?” She asked, stepping onto the train by his side.

“Nothing, he’s elusive and clever. He always hides his tracks,” They took a seat by the window of the first-class section.

“Nice view,” Marinette whispered before turning back to the boy, “He, hmm? You know, I was never told _who_ you’re looking for. Maybe I could help?”

Nathaniel smirked before his smile turned genuine, “Actually, maybe you could. Have you heard of Chat Noir?”

Marinette’s eyes widened before she responded, “Chat Noir? Well, yeah, obviously? Who hasn’t?”

His eyes glimmered with an emotion she couldn’t quite describe.

“Obviously, right? What do you know about him?”

“Um…” She trailed off in thought, “He’s a criminal? Never been caught before, and he’s still on the run. I’ve heard he’s brilliant with technology, and manipulative too,”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” She confirmed, nodding her head.

“I see. How about Adrien Agreste?” He asked, tilting his head to better see her face.

Marinette’s eyes darkened and she looked away out the window, “Why him?”

“He’s our suspect,”

“And why are you telling me this?” She questioned, a coldness in her voice.

“Because I’ve been told you two have history,”

“Oh, we have history alright,”

“Do tell,”

“It’s a long story,”

“We have two hours,”

“Alright,” She sighed, “Adrien Agreste and I first met when our friends, Kagami Tsurogi and Luka Couffaine, eloped,”

“How’d you met when they eloped,”

“Hmm? Oh, easy, we helped them,”


	2. Day -1103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreste the Ass.

“Agreste, can’t you go any faster?”

The said man only smirked in response before pressing harder on the gas pedal, “Couffaine if I go any faster you won’t have a driver or wedding,”

“Men, men, my mother’s people are still lagging behind no need to worry,” Kagami spoke shaking her head with a laugh, “Besides, I've never had more fun in my life!”

Luka looked at his girlfriend/soon-to-be-wife incredulously, “Are you telling me you haven’t had fun with me before?”

Kagami patted his cheeks lovingly, “Love, moments with you are my happiest,”

Gagging and cheering sounds were heard from the front of the car.

"You guy sare so cute!" 

“No they're not, I’m your driver, stop making me sick,”

Marinette groaned in annoyance, “Kagami I don’t know where you picked up this asshat from. He clearly doesn't know how to deal with people in love. Couldn’t we have gotten Nino?”

Kagami laughed, “Oh, my dear Marinette, I just had to aks him! Adrien lives for thrill. If he wasn’t driving the car while we were being chased, I’d regret it for the rest of my life!”

Adrien’s head fell back as he roared with laughter, “Only you would ever understand the thrill of escaping your parents Kagami. If I weren’t helping you finally rebel, I’d regret it for the rest of _my_ life!”

Marinette huffed and Agreste’s eyes fell on the girl beside him, “Alright, princess, what got your pantries in a twist?”

She glared at his choice of words before retorting, “I’m just frustrated to be sitting beside someone as crazy as you! You should be grateful to be the son of Gabriel Agreste! He’s brilliant”

“Yeah, yeah, designer by day, doctor by night. Blah, blah, brilliant man, blah, blah, inspiration. He’s so uptight though it’s _boring,”_

“He’s a busy man!” She defended, looking outraged by his behavior. 

Kagami giggles from the back as she and Luka listen to the duo banter, “30 euros they’re together by next month,”

Luka looked at Kagami with an analytical face before smirking, “Come on, it’s clear she hates him, I say two months,”

She reached out her hand, “We’ll se-“

Kagami wasn’t able to finish as Adrien pulled the cat into a wide u-turn. People cleared the streets and screamed at them as Adrien drove them down the street of the turn they missed.

“OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU PSYCHO?!” Marinette hyperventilated as she gripped her seat, “I HAVE A GODDAMN FUTURE THAT I AM WILLING TO SEE,”

Adrien just laughed before smirking, “Oh, Princess,” He shook his head, and eyes trained on the road, “Why live a life without any fun?”

“YOU CALL THAT FUN?!”

He laughed again before pouting, “Oh dear. It appears that I am in the need of a bathroom break,”

“WHAT?” Marinette shrieked, this time joined by Luka.

“Is that fine with you, Kagami?” He asked smugly.

She looked behind them, not seeing any of her mother's men she shrugged and turned back, “I guess, nature calls?”

“Perfect,” He jumped out of the window and ran knot the nearest door. 

Hiding by the entrance, he opened his phone and dialed a number.

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_ An angered voice answered the call.

“Relax,” Adrien smirked, “I’ve got it under control,”

_“My daughter better not end up marrying that… that ruffian!”_

“Don’t worry, Madame Tsurigi. Here, I’ll text you the address of the chapel, see you there!” He ended the call joyfully before running back to the car.

He saw Tomoe’s cat coming closer and smiled, “Perfect,”

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Marinette screamed, “Get in, let’s go!”

He jumped in the car and drove off.

——— 

“The rings?” The priest asked, looking towards Adrien expectantly.

“Oh, right!” He exclaimed before digging into his pockets.

His eyes widened in panic as he stared at the waiting couple and curious Marinette, he laughed nervously, “Ah, one second. I’m sure they’re in here somewhere,”

“ _Somewhere_?” Marinette asked, slowly getting angry.

He squeaked at her threatening gaze, “Um… you know how I went to the bathroom?”

“YOU LOST THE RINGS?!” Marinette shrieked, “HOW COU-“

“STOP THIS WEDDING!” Tomoe’s voice boomed.

“Mother?” Kagami cried.

Luka’s panicked gaze met Kagami’s “Oh no,” he whispered.

Adrien fished out the rings from his pockets and forced them into his friend’s hands, “QUICK!” He screamed at the priest.

“I pronounce you ya and and wife you may now kiss the bride,” The priest rushed.

Kagami and Luka shared a quick peck as Tomoe stomped up to Adrien.

“What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?” She bellowed.

“Madame Tsurigi, I can explain-“

“It was me!” Kagami declared, “I told him I wanted my mother to witness my wedding, I didn’t know he’d take it so literally,”

Adrien grinned and gestures to the older woman’s daughter, “She’s followed everything you’ve made her do all her life,” His voice took on a softer tone, “The least you could do is let her marry the man she loves,”

Tomoe glared at the Agreste boy, then her daughter, then her daughters husband, “One time. This is the one time I will allow such scandalous behavior. Have fun dealing with the tabloids and the family, _Kagami._ Next time you think to do something against my word, you will not be so easily forgiven,”

Adrien's smile widened as he watched the layd march out of the chapel. He turned back to see the couple happily whispering to each other, his eyes trailed further left and he saw Marinette staring off in thought.

He walked over to her and whispered into her ear, “Watcha’ think’, _purr_ incess?”

She turned around, startled by his presence, before furrowing her brows, “Did you just use a cat pun?

“ _Meow_ be,”

“Oh, that wasn’t even good. Anyways, why’re you calling me, _princess?”_ She scowled as she said the name.

“Mmm, because you act like one,”

“Really? How so?”

His smirk dropped and he stared at her, “Seriously, Mari, anyone who appreciates my father’s lameness is obviously too serious for this world. Despite you’re fancy attitude, you were kind enough to follow through on Gami’s plan, it’s clear you care for your friends even i foyu oppose their ideas,”

“How’d you know I was against eloping?”

“You seem like the person who would be, but you also knew they really loved each other, that’s why you went with it,”

“You’re observant,” She remarked, looking him up-and-down. That was when she fully took in his outfit. She tried to relatively dress up by letting her hair open and wearing a simple, bay pink maxi dress. He, on the other hand, was wearing black leather skinny jeans, a fit black t-shirt with a neon green paw-print (it fit _very_ nicely, she noticed, but that’s beside the point), a black leather jacket with neon green accents (seriously, what’s with the black leather?), and black sneakers.

“You know, I thought the son of Gabriel Agreste would dress better,”

He waved the comment away, “That’s not important, wanna know what really took the cake when it came to calling you ‘princess’?”

She couldn’t help, she was curious, “What?” she asked.

“You’re gorgeous.”

——— 

“He called you _gorgeous?”_ Nathaniel asked, holding his face in his left hand, “What a _flirt,”_

“A flirt? More like a psycho. We ended up exchanging numbers, to his insistence. That was what I called him, too, _‘psycho’,”_

“But why, ‘psycho’?”

“Like I said, he was crazy! He lived for thrill. Never once, in the days we were in contact, had something bizarre happened to me,”

“So why stay friends?”

“You know, it’s funny, really. I realized that I was just as psycho as him?”

“What?”

“Wanna know why? It’s because I fell in love with him.”


	3. Day -987

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he really psycho, though?

“Love?” Nathaniel asked, intrigued yet confused, “In one day?”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Marinette laughed, “It certainly took longer than that. For a year, he courted me. It was during the time of my studies, ironically, I was a psychology major. I wanted to understand how the human mind works in order to please myself and my future customers for whenever I opened my own design house,”

“Ah, a psycho and a psychologist,” Nathiel smirked, “Interesting,”

“Yes,  _ very. _ It was a bumpy ride though, he never failed to shock me. Whether it be good, or bad,”

“Bad? As in, Chat Noir, bad?”

Her eyes widened in panic, “Oh, heavens no! I still don’t understand why you think he’s Chat Noir. He’s a softie,”

“It’s been two years since you two last spoke, are you telling me he can't have changed?”

Marinette looked away, “I… I can’t say,”

“Exactly,” Nathaniel sighed and leaned back into his seat, then gestured to Marinette to continue her story.

———

**Day -987**

Marinette eyed her phone as it continuously vibrated on the table. She was surrounded by chatting friends and busy students on the busy Thursday evening. Hushed voices, coming together to become one loud storm of words, played as background noise as Marinette Let out a groan.

The word ‘ _ Psycho’ _ illuminated her ipHone screen as she watched it continue to ring.

“I never pick up, why does he still call me?” She whispered to herself, finally giving in, “What do you want, Agreste?”

_ “A date would be desirable, princess,”  _ His smooth voice came from the other side,  _ “But it’s clear, Mari-sweet, that you aren’t willing to comply to my wishes,” _

She groaned again and smacked her face with her hand, “Why’d you call me you Alley Cat?”

She heard him chuckle before responding,  _ “I just wanted to say hello,”  _ he drawled.

“I’m ending the call,” She growled, she didn’t listen to his panicked cries as she pressed ‘end call’.

She turned to look at her incomplete essay on the laptop screen, reading her words carefully.

Adrien watched her annoyed expression from the window and let out a lovesick sigh.

“She really is something, huh?” A small voice chirped.

Adrien looked down and burst into a grin, “Why hello there, Joy, how’s it going?”

Her smile matched his as she pushed a box towards him, “I was wondering if you were willing to donate to my new children’s fund! It’s for kids who can’t pay for their own hospital bills because of diseases or disabilities,”

Adrien looked down at the bright girl and ruffled her ink black hair, “At this point I think I’m the only one hwo gives into your kitten eyes, Joy,”

She giggled at his actions before pushing the box closer, “Pleeeease,” she sing-songed.

Adrien laughed and brought out his wallet, “Anything for you, my sweet bundle of Joy,”

He handed her a 50 euro bill and watched her eyes widen in glee, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She cried.

“Your welcome!” He called as she ran over to the oblivious Tikki and Plagg.

“Mama, Papa! Look what Uncle Kitty gave me!” Tikki picked up her daughter with a smile while Plagg met Adrien’s eyes.

Adrien shrugged and waved away Plagg’s guilty look, “Keep it!” He hollered.

Plagg gave him a grateful smile and walked his wife and daughter away.

“Hey, stop it!” Adrien turned towards the feminine voice in pain.

A group of boys were hovering over two girls he didn’t recognize.

Adrien watched as other’s turned towards the comotion, but didn’t make a move.

Anger clouded his mind as he watched the girl helplessly try and get away from the disrespectful boys.

“Come on,” One of them taunted, “We just wanna  _ play,” _

The next few minutes flew by in a flash.

Adrien went over and tried to reason with the men, but they simply pushed him away. Thoroughly infuriated, Adrien took the situation into his own hands.

Let’s just say he was YouTube famous for single-handedly beating up a group of rowdy boys.

Marinette ran over to Adrien, worry clear in her eyes, “Adrien! What were you thinking?” She hissed, pulling him away from the injured boys.

“I couldn’t just stand there and watch those girls get harrassed!” He retorted, wiping blood from his cut lip.

Marinette sighed, “Let’s go, the police are obviously going to come after you, and I can only imagine how upset your father will be,”

“Did I do the right thing? He whispered, suddenly self-conscious.

Marinette took a breath before answering, “Yes. I think you did. I would have acted differently, but you’re right, if I were you I wouldn't have stood by the sidelines,”

They reached her car, she threw her bag into the backseat and brought Adrien over to the passenger.

“Where to?” She asked softly.

“Home,” He answered, his exhaustion taking over. His eyelids started to droop as Marinette started the car.

“Sleep tight, Kitty,”


	4. Day -949

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreste loves kids, and has Daddy issues.

“So that’s when it all started?” Nathaniel asked.

Marinette brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushed slightly, “You could say that,”

“Do you miss him?” 

She looked down to her feet then back to the windows, “Um,” she bit her lip, “Yeah. I miss him. He was an amazing person, if you’re right about him being Chat Noir, I don’t know whether or not to be surprised,”

“Why is that?”

“I said he lived for the thrill, right? The life of crime certainly sounds like it’d be thrilling,” she turned to meet his eyes, “But what I can’t believe, is that he’d be a  _ criminal.  _ He, at least then, was so a kind and pure,”

“He beat up like what, five guys? All by himself,” The older man deadpanned.

Marinette giggled “No, not like  _ that.  _ He cared so deeply for people, and always stood up for people. Even strangers,”

“Really? Do continue,”

———

** Day -949 **

“Marinette!” A voice sang from her door.

She huffed and turned to her side, “Go awaaay,” she whined, “ ‘Wanna sleeep,”

“Really? And here I thought a princess wouldn’t want to be late on exam day?”

“Wel, I’m no- EXAM DAY?” She cried, jumping out of bed. 

“Out! Out!” She pushed Adrien out of the room and shut the door behind her. She heaved a sigh before running to get ready.

Adrien laughed out loud and stepped away, “I’ll be waiting by the car!” 

He walked down the steps, humming happily. 

“Why are you so happy?” Joy asked, swinging on the swingset in the playground by the parking lot.

“Marinette has finally consented to me picking her up. What’re you doing here?”

“I live here,” she answered simply, watching him come sit on the swing beside her.

“I thought you guys lived by the river?”

“Nope. We moved,”

“Oh,” He was suspicious by her sudden drop in mood, he was going to talk to Plagg later.

“Adrien?” A voice called out. He ripped his eyes away from the solemn girl and waved to Marinette.

“Ready? He asked. She smiled and nodded in response.

“I gotta go, Joy. I can swing with you after work?”

Joy beamed at his suggestion and nodded excitedly, “Yea! Papa and Mama never play with me anymore,”

“Alright then, sunshine. I’ll come by this evening,”

He walked over to Marinette and gave her a questioning look. She was looking at him with an unintelligible look, he couldn’t understand why.

“Nothing,” she waved at the small girl as she spoke to him, “You just have a way with kids,”

He rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks turned rosy, “Ah, I don’t know about that,”

“Nonsense!” She smacked his arm playfully, “One sentence and the girl smiles as bright as the sun one again,”

“She’s really sweet,” he smiled with pride, “Her name’s Joy,”

She glanced back towards the girl and saw her playing with the other children, “Quite a fitting name,” 

He followed her gaze, “It’s perfect,”

———

** Day 714 **

“He went through with the promise, too. He always found time to play with the kids, despite his photoshoots and constant meeting’s at his father’s company,” She smiled bitterly, “He cared for everyone. He only ever wanted one person’s love though, his father’s,”

“His father?”

“Yes,” she looked at her hands, then leaned back and mirrored Nathaniel’s position, “Adrien was a brilliant man. He was a remarkably fast learner and a fantastic multi-tasker. He was calculative, yet impulsive. He followed his heart but always remembered his brain. He was… well, perfect,”

Nathaniel watched as her entire demeanor shifted from reminiscent to spiteful.

“He was beyond perfect. Brilliant, handsome, athletic, god, he even had musical talent! I don’t think there was any field of work where he wasn’t capable of  _ something,”  _

“Where does his father come in then?”

“His  _ father  _ never cared. His so-called  _ father  _ always pointed out Adrien’s flaws. He was always ‘too emotional’, ‘too free’, ‘too careless’. He overlooked Adrien’s achievement and only watched his faults. Adrien always said his father used to be kind, he used to be a family man.  _ Apparently,  _ he had changed after his mother’s death. I find it bizarre that such a cold man could ever have had a heart,

“I don’t even know if his father loved him. Adrien only ever wanted Gabriel’s acceptance. Even when I left, I had yet to hear his father express any form of affection. If Adrien  _ is  _ Chat Noir, I’d say his father’s emotional  _ abuse  _ had to have a role in it,”

She looked back to Nathaniel and saw the time from her peripheral vision, “Wow, We still have an hour and a half,”

Nathaniel looked back to the clock, then back to the girl, “We still have time to prepare for the gala this evening. You have more to your story?”

“Why is my story so interesting to you?”

“I want to know everything about the Agreste you once knew. He’ll be there, this evening, you know,”

Marinette looked like a deer caught in headlights, “What? Really?” She whispered. 

Nathaniel held her chin and made her look at him, “Hey, don’t worry. You’ve got me,”

She brought her hand to his and smiled softly, “Thanks Nath,”

“Anything, _ princess,”  _


	5. Day -653

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

“Really?” Marinette scowled, “You ruined the moment,”

Nathaniel laughed at her pouty face, “Sorry, Nette, I had to,” 

She rolled her eyes, before laughing with him, “Sure, ok,”

“So,” he asked, “Did you two ever go official after that?”

“Yup,” she confirmed, “A little under a year later, we finally went on our first date,”

“What’d you do?”

"Why does a date matter?"

"Any information is good information,"

Marinette huffed at his vagueness, "Fine then," She paused before continuing, "Well, it was nothing like a normal date. Far from it, really,” She smiled sadly at the happy memory, “It only lasted fifteen minutes,”

“Fifteen minutes? He asked incredulously, “ That's... interesting. Did something go wrong?”

“Nope,” She popped the ‘p’ at the end, “It was perfect,”

“Perfect? This seems like a running theme,”

“Does it? Perfection was something his life surrounded. It was what he did,”

"Noted," Nathaniel smiled, “Tell me about the date, though, fifteen minutes? Really?”

“Yup,” 

———

**Day -653**

“Princess,” Adrien bowed and took her hand in his, “It’s a pleasure to see this wonderful night,” He grinned and kissed her fingers.

Marinette giggled at his theatrics before acting as well. She curtsied gracefully and bowed her head, “The pleasure is all mine, my prince,”

He held her hand and pulled her with him inside the restaurant.

She saw the pre-prepared table and gasped in awe, “You’ve prepared everything!”

He smiled sheepishly, “I may have had some help from your friends,”

She turned to him with a playful glare, “Don’t tell me Alya was in on this,”

He shrugged, “Okay then, I won't tell you anything,”

She laughed as he pulled the chair open for her, allowing her to take a seat.

“How’d you know fettuccine alfredo was my favorite?” She exclaimed joyfully quickly stuffing her face with food.

“Like I said, I may have had some assistance with the planning,”

“Alright,” she smiled, taking a bite, “But how do you expect me to eat all this in fifteen minutes?”

He took a sip of his wine and smirked, “I don’t,”

“What?” She asked with a tilt of head, taking another bite.

“Oh, would you look at the time!” he cried, “We need to get going!” He grabbed her hand and took her away from her meal, but not before she could fit in another desperate bite.

“Hey!” She protested, “My food!”

“Oh, worry not, princess. You prince has more things planned,”

He called over a carriage and helped her step in before following.

“See that ice cream shop?” he asked, pointing towards the store two blocks away, “That’s where we’re going,”

She stayed silent as she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled blissfully.

They reached the shop and he pulled her inside. Just as they entered, a waiter brought over a cup of blueberry ice cream and mint ice cream, along with a strawberry chocolate milkshake.

“Oh my god, Adrien, this is wonderful!” She took a bite of the ice cream and moaned in delight. “It’s so good,” She said, taking a sip of the shared milkshake.

They shared a peaceful two minutes before Adrien’s smirk reappeared.

“Oh no, please I’m not fini-” Marinette’s pleas were ignored when he grabbed her hand and brought her out of the shop again.

This time, he brought her over to the park across the street and led her to the piano.

An orchestra appeared from behind them and started to play a soft tune. Adrien joined them on piano and closed his eyes. Marinette sat beside him, awed by all of his preparation for just a date for fifteen minutes.

When the piece finished, he opened her eyes and turned to face her, “Did you have fun?” 

“Yes,” she breathed.

“I’m glad, if I timed this all right, we have a minute left now,”

“Oh, okay,” she sighed, wishing the night could’ve been longer.

“Um,” he fidgeted, “I was wondering…”

She hummed to show she was listening.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. When he caught a glimpse of her nervous expression from under his lashes, he immediately backtracked, “I mean, no, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomf- mmHpfF,”

He was interrupted by her lips crashing onto his. He was shocked for a few seconds before he responded with equal electricity.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

When they seperated, he asked one last question, “Um, well, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Of course,” She grinned before leaving. Fifteen minutes, well spent.

———

**Day 714**

“That does sound wonderful,” Nathaniel nodded thoughtfully.

“It was,” She sighed, looking out at the view from the train’s window.

“You still love him,”

“Oh?” She asked, surprised, “No, I don’t,”

“It wasn’t a question, it was a statement,” He responded, not unkindly.

“Are you bothered by it?” She asked quietly, “I mean... I can’t say it’s _love_. I haven’t seen him in so long, if you’re right, and he has changed. Maybe I just miss him, like, a lot? I- I don’t know,”

“I understand.”

“Thank you.”


	6. Day -347

Nathaniel’s phone started to ring as Marinette finished telling him about her first date with Adrien. His eyes widened when he saw the name flashing on the screen and quickly clicked, ‘accept’.

“Sir?” He asked, confusion laced in his tone, “I, uh, haven’t reached the hotel yet,”

_ “That isn’t why I called,” _ A gruff voice responded,  _ “He struck again,” _

“What? I can't believe it!” Nathaniel asked, shocked. Marinette watched his face twist in concern. She raised a brow in his direction, showing her visible curiosity.

_ “Well, believe it. The Mayor of London’s family jewels have been stolen,” _

“No,” Nathaniel gasped, “The Emerald Ring and Ruby Earrings?”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “The Black Cat and Ladybug jewels?” she whispered in awe. They were some of the most heavily guarded pieces of jewelry in London, almost as precious as the Kohinoor itself. Whoever stole it, was a true master of their art.

_ “Furthermore, turns out the person who stole immediately brought it to another client. We have apprehended them already. It was the soccer player,  _ _ Lê Chiến  _ **_Kim,”_ **

“Kim?  _ Really? _ Why?”

_ “He refused to answer, but he did tell us this. He’d hired Chat Noir to do the job,” _

“So he was in contact with him?”

_ “No, we checked his calls, texts, emails, everything. Never any contact online for us to trace. Apparently they met at a pub somewhere,” _

“Did he tell you where? Do you check the cams?”

_ “He told us, and we checked the cams, too. Nothing there,” _

“I must admit, Noir’s a smart one,” He met Marinette’s eyes when saying the name. He watched her reaction and went to hold her hand.

He squeezed it softly and she gave him a small smile.

“Can we update the suspect list?”

_ “Agreste is still on it, but now we can add in others. There are many people who are in London, and have happened to be in the same place as Chat Noir,” _

“But that’s because he always strikes during the time of these events,”

_ “Very true. While we can’t rule out Agreste, we can’t overlook others either,” _

“Yes, sir,” Nathaniel sighed, “Did he leave any clues?” He was expecting a ‘no’.

_ “He did,” _

“Really?” 

_ “Three footprints. We’ve analyzed the shoes, one was Agreste Brand, size 11. Another was Gucci, size 13. The last was a Nike, size 11.” _

“Agreste Brand? What’s Agreste’s shoe size?”

_ “His listed size is 12. But, he’s a model, his shows size, although not often, does sometimes flicker to 11 or 13. Different brand also have sizes that differ, even by small amounts,” _

“That’s true,” Nathaniel held his nose bridge and hung his head in thought, “How does he always evade the cameras? We’ve only ever had footage of him once, all we ever saw was his outfit and a glimpse of hair,”

_ “We don’t know. This is all the information we can give you right now, other than what you already know. We’re expecting you to solve this case, officer. You’re our best bet,” _

“I understand, sir,”

_ “Good. See you when you return, Nathaniel.” _

“See you then, sir.”

Nathaniel ended the call and held her face in his hands.

“Have you gotten any closer?” Marinette asked in a soft voice.

“No. He’s too good!” Nathaniel moaned in annoyance, “He always evades cameras, and rarely leaves a trace. We got more evidence, but I can’t tell whether or not it’s just to lead us astray or actually a mistake. Or if just toying with me and wants to be found,”

“Does he work with anyone?”

“That’s just it!” Nathaniel cried, “He works alone! No one should be able to pull off such major heists alone!”

“This Chat Noir guy is really good, huh?”

“As much as I hate to admit it, he is,”

“You were talking about the twin jewels. He stole those too?” She asked, rubbing his arm soothingly.

“He did,”

Awe, and admiration, came through Marinette like a tsunami, “Wow, what next in his list? Kohinoor?”

“I doubt it. He isn’t one to steal jewelry or expensive things in the first place. That’s why this robbery is catching us more off-guard. We never expected it,”

“So, you’re saying he only steals what, money?”

“Exactly,” he nodded, “We don’t know why though. Any information we have about him links us to a celebrity. Why would they steal money, when they’re already swimming in it?”

She tapped her chin, taking in all this information, “Honestly, I can't imagine why,”

“If only we had some way of tracking him,” he perked up as an idea struck him, “Tonight, do you plan on meeting Agreste?”

She looked at him suspiciously, “You sure are hell bent on thinking it’s him, why?”

“That doesn’t matter,” he waved the question away, “He just seems most likely,”

“Okay, that isn’t a valid answer and I’m willing to pull an Alya on you, but I’ll wait,”

“Sure, sure. Do you, though?”

She leaned back and let go of his arm, “Maybe? I want to seem him, but I’m not sure if I can talk to him,”

“Why is that?”

“His  _ father, _ ” she spoke spitefully, “He ruined it,” Marinette held her breath and closed her eyes, “His father, and  _ me.  _ I ruined it too, I was the final blow,”

“What happened?’


End file.
